Will You Be My Valentine?
by dancelikezombies
Summary: Eli has something special planned from Clare. What will her reaction be?  Eclare Valentines Day Oneshot


**A/n: Lina here. It seems like I haven't written any sort of fanfiction in forever, eh? Well it's Valentines Day, and I have been feeling so much Eclare inspiration lately. Every song reminds me of them. Its crazy! So yeah I had to write this. Joyeux Saint Valentin everyone! (I hope I spelled that right.)**

**A/n2:**** Just had to edit this after I noticed some mistakes.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Sadly. _

**Will You Be My Valentine? **

"Hey Edwards no peaking means no peaking! It has to be a surprise." Eli said sternly before walking behind her, and putting his hands over her eyes lightly.

"Come on! Not even one little hint?" Clare teased knowing fully that Eli wasn't going to tell her a thing about where they were going.

"Now what fun would that be? I want you be completely speechless when you see it." Clare could almost hear the smirk crawling its way onto his face.

"Fine." she pouted.

Both fell silent after a while, and continued walking. Clare could tell from the sounds of the crickets chirping, and the feeling of crisp air that they were some where outside. Suddenly Eli came to an abrupt stop, and leaned forward.

"Can I trust you to keep your eyes shut?" he whispered in her ear.

Clare only nodded in response suddenly not able to find her voice. Eli took his hands from her eyes, and grabbed her hand leading her forward slowly. The only sound she could hear was the crunching of leaves as they walked, but suddenly out of the blue soft music started floating around them.

"What's that music, Eli?"

"Shhh we're almost there. You'll see soon enough." was his only response.

Eli came to a stop once more, and turned slightly to look at her. She looked absolutely beautiful in the candle light that was now glowing around them. Her soft auburn curls tousled around her face, and her eyes closed peacefully a waiting the surprise. He leaned forward and place a chaste kiss on her lips causing her to smile softly, and open her eyes.

As soon as Clare's eyes opened they became wide with shock. The scene before her was just breathtaking. What looked to be at least a hundred candles was lined around a lone picnic table; which was decorated in the most well planned dinner she had ever seen. Right away she recognized the place, and it all came rushing back to her.

"_Juliet! I will join you in the after life. Death come quickly so I can be with her ASAP!"_

She smiled wider then she ever had before. It was the place where they had kissed for the Romeo & Juliet project. _Their first kiss._

"This is just- There are no words... Eli-"

"Its amazing?" Eli finished for her.

Clare nodded feeling tears coming to her eyes. It was possibly the sweetest thing any one had ever done for her. She brought herself closer to him, and pulled him into a hug. They stood there quietly for a while just enjoying the feeling of being close.

"That's not all though. I sorta wrote you something too." Eli said quietly pulling away, to pull something out of his pocket. It was a white piece of notebook paper that had been folded. He carefully unfolded it, and began speaking once more.

"Reasons why this is my favorite place in the world," he began feeling a bit shy about reading his feelings out loud, "One; its the place where I first got to kiss you. I wouldn't change a thing about that day."

Clare blushed lightly remembering the kiss. Eli smirked as he saw the light pink dust her face with its presence.

"Two; when I saw the look that graced your eyes when I first suggested the kiss my breath was taken away. Number three. Which is last, but not least. It's the first time I truly fell in love with you. No matter how hard I tried to deny it I knew it was true." Eli finished glancing straight into Clare's eyes. Which by then were shining with happy tears, and a deep love. Eli couldn't resist the urge to kiss her anymore, and it was as if he couldn't bring their lips together fast enough. The kiss wasn't chaste like the other it was filled with a deep passion that knocked the breath out of both of them.

"You know Goldsworthly I never pinned you as one for the cheesy stuff." Clare giggled breathlessly as they pulled apart.

"Hey! I am a master of many personalities." Eli replied smirking.

"Ahh I see that you are just as smug as ever."

"Absolutely!" he exclaimed making her giggle even more.

Both still stood there in each others arms completely forgetting the food that was by now growing cold.

"Hey Clare?"

"Yeah Eli?"

"Will you be my Valentine?" he whispered into her hair.

"I'd love too." Clare's face was laced with a smile as she stood up on her tip toes to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Haha I really hope it turned out good. My sisters kept interrupting my thoughts when I was trying to write. Please review!**

**-Love Lina**


End file.
